Drabbles et Histoires Courtes : A la croisée des Mondes
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Histoires courte sur le fandom qui a su marquer une partie de ma vie. Grand risque de spoil des tomes.
1. Chapter 1

Thème : C'est une bonne question  
Personnage/Couple : Lyra, Pantalaimon avec sous sous-entu sur Will et Kirjava  
Rating : PG  
Warnings éventuels : Spoiler fin du tome trois  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Phillip Pullman

* * *

Lyra posait ses mains sur ses genoux, quand bien même elle se sentait par moment seule, elle savait que son apprentissage pour déchiffrer à nouveau l'aléthiomètre serrait horriblement long. Elle ne voyait pas comme autrefois toutes les significations de tous ces symboles, tout s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Elle caressait doucement Pantalaimon sur ses genoux, il n'avait pas bougé depuis que la jeune fille semblait être prise dans ces pensées, ce qui était, en effet le cas en ce moment. Le deamon pouvait, bien entendu se balader librement comme un compagnon d'une sorcière, sans les ailes, cependant, ses pattes griffues permettait de monter bien haut. Il poussait de sa petite tête les mains de la jeune fille. Il avait dans l'espoir de la faire réagir, mais elle était trop loin dans ses pensées. L'animal, n'aimait pas trop cela, mais il n'avait plus le choix, il mordait en douceur la main la plus proche. Arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille qui sortait immédiatement de son cheminement. Elle posait un regard sur son ami, sa moitié, son deamon.

« Tu aurais pu faire plus doucement Pan.

-Tu ne réagissais pas Lyra, je devais agir, tu sais que tu ne dois pas rater les cours pour t'aider à déchiffrer les symboles de l'aléthiomètre.

-Je sais, mais j'ai eu envie d'être ici encore un peu.

-Je sais que tu penses encore à Will, n'oublie pas que nous sommes liés, Lyra.

-Je le sais que trop bien Pan, mais cela doit être cela être amoureuse.

-Tu le retrouveras plus tard, vit ta vie Lyra.

-J'y compte bien. Mais je n'aimerais pas autant un autre que lui.

-Pour lui, c'est pareil.

-Qu'est que tu en sais.

-Kirjava, je lui parlé longuement, avant de vous revoir. Puis Will est du même bois que son père, alors je ne le vois pas être avec une femme, sauf si on le drogue. »

La jeune Lyra se mit à rire doucement avant de se lever, Pantalaimon allait se percher sur son épaule, sa fourrure chatouillant délicatement le cou de la jeune fille. Elle sourit simplement, avant de se diriger vers son cours. Ses pas n'étaient ni rapides, ni lents, ils étaient d'une bonne allure. Elle arrivait juste à temps, la dame lui souriait, elle était habituée de voir Lyra un peu ailleurs, elle s'était fait à la jeune fille en fleur. Son instinct féminin lui disant les sentiments de cette jeune adolescente, presque femme. Elle se mit devant le livre, la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, lui donnant un air sévère qui ferait presque trembler son oncle Asriel. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle rencontrer, ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à Will. Sûrement un tas de choses, comme lui. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer doucement à cette pensée, elle se mordillait les lèvres. Avant de s'approcher lentement de ses lettres tracées. Elle arrivait par moment grâce aux mots ressentir à nouveau la sensation qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle savait déchiffrer cette espèce de boussole, ce n'était une, c'était un mesureur de vérité, la volonté des anges. La Poussière était rien, la Poussière était tout, elle avait appris à ces dépens, elle continuait à lire avec une attention particulière son livre, et cela une bonne heure, quand elle entendait une tasse se poser sur la table. Elle sursautait légèrement et Pantalaimon avec qui s'était un peu assoupi sur son épaule. Il baillait un peu et secouait sa tête un peu endolorie par le sommeil.

« Ne vous surmenez pas trop Demoiselle Lyra.

-Oui, je serai prudente, c'est bien gentil à vous de veiller sur moi, alors que vous avez vos devoirs de Dame.

-Je dois vous avoyer que vous me fasciner petite demoiselle. Votre regard sur ce livre ennuyeux est si beau, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder à mon tour.

-Excusez-moi si je ne vous ai point vu.

-Ne vous en faites donc pas et buvez, cela vous fera du bien et chassera vos pensées tristes.

-Vous êtres trop bonne.

-Je ne fait que mon devoir »

C'est ainsi que se formait une belle amitié entre la dame qui veillait sur la bibliothèque et Lyra, une amitié bien étrange pour la jeune femme, mais elle l'appréciait grandement, ses silences, ses sourires et surtout ses attentions. Cela réchauffait son cœur, celui dont une partie était avec ce garçon. Elle donnerait sa vie pour être avec lui, ce qui n'était hélas pas possible. Ne voulant pas précipiter sa mort pour avoir des choses à raconter à la harpie, comme promis à cette dernière.


	2. Moustache

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

* * *

Pantalaimon pouvait sentir ses moustaches se hérisser. Lyra n'était pas bien. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici. Dans le parc de Londres. Celui où elle attendait encore et toujours cet amour interdit. Il descendait avec rapidité pour se mettre sur ses genoux. Il ronronnait presque quand il sentait que sa présence l'aidait. Car une partie de son être savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il laissait le temps se passer jusqu'à ce que la cloche d'Oxford sonne. Il grimpait sur son épaule et venait se réfugier dans le cou de la dame à en devenir. Elle avançait, c'était déjà ça.


End file.
